Next chance
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: AmiboshixTomo. REVISED! The flutist saves Tomo from death. Their bond as it is before Tomo confronts Amiboshi, it would have been possible.


Amiboshi's POV. If he manages to save Tomo from a serious illness, will the other Seiryuu seishi see him in a different light? Dedicated to all Seiryuu fans!  
  
Next Chance  
By: Venus  
  
We keep in touch, Soi, my brother and I. Despite me being seen as traitor by the others. I had fallen into the river while pursued by the Suzaku because I wanted to die but the Makan village I call my home now saved my life. Soi and Suboshi begged me to go back, to ask for mercy from Nakago- sama and yet I know that he will never forgive me, wanting to be born elsewhere but under him.  
  
I remind my ototo that he must never disclose that he has seen me otherwise Nakago-sama will suspect me and invade the village. His arms are far from here but the man is ruthless and cannot be trusted, sometimes he just orders people to kill innocents (this is not on some wild notion but after the flutist saved Miaka, Nakago destroyed Makan although he didn't need to kill Amiboshi). Tomo-sama also cannot forgive me he hasn't come here on any occasion, even though he often leads his troops passing by here. He prefers to go to the next village for men, munitions and supplies instead. Soi says that the man infuriates just by having makeup and talking in flowery phrases.  
  
"I don't mind. Tomo is a unique person. I guess we just can't see him for who he is," I will reassure her. She will laugh and twirl her violet hair beside her ear and say that I am much too forgiving. Yes, I have always been soft. I was meant for the peaceful world but...  
  
Then there's this big opportunity to show I am a friend even if I don't want to fight on shoulder-par. Suboshi comes to us, panting and collapses. All my friends are sympathetic offering water and rest. He's badly dehydrated, must have run a long distance. He takes a few hours to wake up.  
  
He clutches my arm, the blue eyes a mirror of my own panicking. Tomo is gravely ill from high fever, an unknown cause, maybe a serpent bite, or contamination, a wound festering? "And we can't go for help! The men who set off haven't returned! We don't know what to do! Aniki I know he and you haven't been---"  
  
I understand, how can I not, he's my twin and we're psychic. I get my dad with the forgetful Leaves and we rush to our destination. The man is tossing and turning on the makeshift bed, sweat raining down his pale skin, his grey lips tightly clamped. Slight coughs are emitted. The red fingernails like claws are the only indication of Tomo, because he has been stripped to his waist. He cries out.  
  
I hold his hand, wishing to comfort him. My father instructs the men to get some fresh water and takes out the Forgetful leaves. I stop him, "Tousan(Dad), wait. I don't know if he wishes to forget his memories. He might be too sick but we can't.isn't there another alternative?"  
  
My father considers, twirling the bottle. "We must ease his discomfort now, or he'll be too worn-out for treatment and we will lose any chance of saving him. Then we can check for wounds." We wait till the older seishi is breathing more regularly and check the slender limbs for tears or bites. None.  
  
"Aniki, is Tomo dead?" Suboshi stares in horror at the patient's sleeping figure, a harsh exhalation overtaking him at this point.  
  
"No, he's just asleep. He'll be fine. Help me wipe his forehead." Tomo sleeps but he is by no means better in any sense. His hair is slick with a lot of perspiration, the temperature is high. His breathing gets weak. We need to act faster. Suboshi pats the man's brow and takes over holding his hand.  
  
The tent flap lifts, footsteps coming. Two servants have brought more fresh water. My brother tips some on Tomo's face and he coughs then lies down again. I hug my brother and we both go outside and inquire for information.  
  
No one has died at all, wait, a young soldier sai his companion did a while ago, on the way here. His body was decomposed, but ' there are no bite marks at all only a slight blue black markings before we buried him.' He had also been having the hot and cold flushes. A disease?  
  
"When and where did he first complain?" The soldier takes me to a spot further, with lot of rocks.  
  
"Here, okay arigatou." I pick my way carefully through the rocks casting about for some clue. Blue-black, poison, some sort but no bites no wounds, it's very strange.. Until I come across the white flowers with red centres in clumps here and there. Our cattle who grazed on them died instantly, and also we didn't separate the dead from the livestock and they perished early. I get a sample for my skinbag and rush back to the camp.  
  
Tomo must have come into contact by accident, and even breathing in the contaminated gas the patient exhaled could be a like cause. Tomo is still sick, sucks in air through whitened lips and exhales shortly. I cannot help myself but grip his hand and stroke his forehead.  
  
"Kaika, you'll be infected!" I let go with a shock and show him the sample I've got. My dad thinks hard. I suggest we squeeze the juice from the flowers as antidote. A neighbour who got bitten by a cobra lived from poison-antidote treatment. I sit down, feeling giddy and cursing myself, I knew and yet.Suboshi hugs me and I take in his ki.  
  
The patient worsens, his breathing explosive and painful, sweat running very fast. His head darts from side to side and the moaning is even more anguished. Both of us hold him tightly against the bed but he continues threshing. His cheeks and chest are a scarlet flush, the black markings darkening at his stomach area. Tomo moans again and lies back, his muscles contracting, his respiration is fast and irregular. I get my forgetful potion and make him drink it all up. At first there's no progress then he passes out once more. Suboshi sighs in relief, and I cover my face, the poison must be attacking me too. Damn. "Suboshi."  
  
I smile at my ototo, thinking it's him then I notice some movement. Tomo's eyes flicker, he reaches to my hand and holds me. Suboshi gapes. He calls again.  
  
"Yes, Tomo-san?" my bro answers.  
  
"Why is it so hot? Is it. day yet?" I push him down when he tries to sit up.  
  
"No, try to rest. We're getting you the medicine soon. Rest please." The illusionist squeezes my hand and smiles at me dreamily. He thinks I am Suboshi. I brush the bangs from his brow and soaking my free hand with water, I try to cool him down.  
  
The villagers come at last with the antidote in a small jar. After we get Tomo to drink and he relaxes we each drink one sip. "Guys, those who have been in Tomo-san's troops should drink too. Don't forget, quickly." They run out.  
  
Suboshi asks, "Aniki, will you be going away again?" He's crying now. I am his brother how can I do this to him? But if I go back, I will die a slower death.  
  
"I know aniki. So I'll have to bear with the separation again. it's alright I know. I'll get someone else to watch Tomo-sama." He escapes outside. My cheeks are wet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ The dark head of the Asian moves. I blink the sleep from my eyes. So glad to see that the unnatural flush, markings and pallor are gone. The three days' slumber has been a miracle. I have volunteered to stay up this night. I push the stool to the side and head for the flaps. Time for fresh air.  
  
The light from the lamp flickers. Dancing darkness around me. My parents will get worried. "Suboshi-san is that you?" The voice of a high tenor used to command respect, now he sounds nothing short of vulnerability.  
  
"Don't get up, Tomo." I urge, pushing him down "You're not strong enough yet. You've been poisoned." The handsome face leaves me unable to speak or react. It's been a long time since, I have forgotten his actual face under the mask. "Gomen, I don't mean to stare."  
  
"It's alright. I would like to stay up for a bit. Suboshi, thank you." I swallow and stroke the blanket focusing on the red cloth patterns. What taste. "I- "  
  
"Well I suppose I shall have to reward you. What would you like?"  
  
"No need. I am already satisfied." He cackles, I shiver involuntarily. Especially at this nightly hour. When I glance up, he's leaning on the tentwall, hands palmup, legs stretched apart.  
  
"Don't be so humble. Think of something. You make me awkward."  
  
I'm not Suboshi, tell him you idiot. But what if he kills me? He doesn't have enough power. Not while he's drained. The silence is grating. Tomo gazes calmly, pulling up his knees to his narrow chest and gestures to his mirror and other boxes, crates etc. The mirror giving me the wide-eyed stare I always have. So many boxes.  
  
What do they contain? Makeup, the cake of bloodred for the center. We saw him doing it before ;he was dictating the significance of the coloured mask and clothes. What would Subo-chan say?  
  
"As long as you treat me well I am happy."  
  
Now the man's golden eyes are shut, making less work for me to admit. "I haven't been good to you, Suboshi. And I don't think I can ever be. I owe you my life. How about coming back to Kutou and we can discuss this with Nakagosama."  
  
"Wait! I can't go." Here it comes. He stares, puzzled. "I'm not Suboshi."  
  
I suck in my breath, move fast and step halfout of the tent, possibilities: I'll be fried and tortured to death, strangled by vines, subject to horrible hallucinations, I'll never see my bro again, I'm sorry Subo-chan. And I'll be mutilated beyond recognition.  
  
"Matte, did I say you can go?" I am sick---- shit, I should have run. "Sit down, I don't understand." He ooks more pinched and childlike.  
  
Then he moves away from the pillow and points to a stool. I remain vertical, wipe my hands on my pants. "You are a traitor. I should be [now I am seated from fear, he leans in close and one fingerclaw trails down my neck, I swallow] making you suffer, Amiboshi."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But now it's different. [he exhales] you have been kind to me. I can't act that way to a man who saved me. What shall I do?" Abruptly he leaves my side and faints expressing raw painful agony.  
  
"Tomo! Gomen, I shouldn't be aggravating you!"  
  
I bring out the potion to kill the pain and when I am leaning over him halfkneeling, he relaxes and opens the scary pupils to meet me. I jump back. "So you're not a traitor. You are still eager to help."  
  
I burn with humiliation. "Why did you fake. it's not funny."  
  
He glares. His hand grabs me quickly, I struggle but it's wrought with toughness. For a recent convalescent.  
  
"I can still kill you, but I won't although I am strong enough. Come back with me, Amiboshi. You belong with us." I am confused by the kindness, and the pain inside and my brother's love.. Tomo blinks, a sadness on his features.  
  
"NO! I can't. I won't help Nakago take over the world! Innocents will die! Don't you all see that?" I expect him to slap me or trap me in shin, but not the burning honesty and sincerity.  
  
"I know that, you, me all of us. But we are Seiryuu's children, if we don't fight on his side, is it correct to condemn Him? We have sworn loyalty to our shogun."  
  
"I'm breaking ties with him, I won't do his dirty work! You're all blind and stupid." I weep now, exhausted when is it that I slept easy since my ototo ran off? The ambers blaze with anger, he is taut.  
  
"You must rest. What I think is this and I won't change my mind. I guess I can't make all of you .." I trail off, heartbroken, jaded, saddened. The hope and sympathy die out on Tomo's visage. He turns his back on me.  
  
I have chosen the deadened Suzaku path, I am a traitor I can't be proud of it but I can't fight my friends either.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I am surprised that Tomo-sama visits us the next morning. He's decked out in his opera clothes, the headcrown and feathers seeming to float. Distant smile.  
  
"Can I stay here awhile?"  
  
"Here? But--- okay I guess. Mum, dad, this is Tomo-sama my friend." He shakes hands with them and inquires politely about trivial stuff. Then I lead him to my room and stick my hands in the pockets. All right, let's get to the point.  
  
"So, I have decided how to reward you. I will not give your position away to our shogun. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Even if you did, as long as my village doesn't get exterminated I don't care," I retort, managing to make him express some form of moved emotion. The mask's lips are a thin red smile. I can't read what that means. Maybe I have impressed him. Good.  
  
There's another thing. "Can you tell Shunkaku that I love him? I might not see him again." The latter studies his fingernails grunting.  
  
"Won't you even help me with that?!"  
  
The ambers glare. "No one threatens me."  
  
"All right, please. I wrote him a letter so that he will understand. Otherwise he will not be patient enough to listen.. Help me pass it to him." I feel embarrassed to tell him such private things, and I am afraid he'll mock at me. Finally he receives the letter and puts it in his coat. I am so grateful that I can cry. Almost. The eyes have softened somehow. The feathers swirl with the graceful rising movement of my fellow sei.  
  
"You are a good brother to Suboshi. How lucky he is. Why not ask him to stay?" Yeah why didn't I think of that? "But Seiryuu will be two short and that's not the best news. Hnh." My heart rips apart, I want to sock him. And yet ,  
  
I hate myself more for not being stronger. Then I could change the situation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It's been a month. I am busy tending to the fields of corn. I wipe my brow. The shoots are almost grown. Next month we can harvest! The effort pays off, indeed.  
  
I feel a strong presence, not foreign not hostile, as it gets familiar. Running footsteps, increasing higher until something warm hurtles into me and embraces. "Shun-chan! Suboshi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tomo-san gave me your letter. I can come!!!"  
  
I panick, what about Nakago, he allows him to--- it's a trap? Shunchan raise one eyebrow in I-am-smarter-than-you-think look. "Nakago's out of town he'll be busy for awhile. Tomo and Soi allow me to come! They're responsible."  
  
"I told you not to manipulate others!" And Thank Seiryuu. I squeeze him tightly and breathe in his odor. He can stay for a few days at least.  
  
Yes this is the correct tent. The ki is flaring visible. "What, Suboshi."  
  
The young man turns around his face smooth, cleanshaven, long hair loose, white shirt dark pants. He's fuming mad.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah I knew. What is it?" He snaps out, turning inwards. It is a pity he doesn't show his face more in public.  
  
"Thank you. For letting Suboshi come. And everything. For not betraying me." The man is now facing me, poised with a wet cloth. Oh some traces of paint on his cheek he removes. He cocks his head and for a fleeting second he looks my age happy and simple and undisturbed. Then those glittery ambers darken into seriousness.  
  
"And thank you for not discriminating against me (even though I am gay) and intelligent and being there for me." What does that mean? Tomo retreats further into the tent. I hesitate until he calls me.  
  
"Amiboshi when you get home open this. Don't read it with other people around, don't let anybody else read too. Here." Tomo hurriedly presses the envelope into my hands with his more feminine, fairer ones. My calloused ones. He smiles slightly, and sighs.  
  
I open the letter at home. I am overcome by a fragrance of blossoms, of perfume. Where have I smelled that?  
  
Dear Amiboshi,  
  
You have touched me very deeply. I have not received such forthcoming kindness as a child. Until now. I am very grateful and will reward you, if you need help please don't hesitate to ask me. And you are my undying bosom friend.  
  
Chuin  
  
My warm chest feels light. I clutch the letter. Chuin? Who on earth is that? I have helped so many people but I don't recall such a name. My villagers can't write, not so beautifully anyway. I have been having some informal lessons with the old teacher so I can write to Shun-chan. Despite my limited vocabulary I can read? This letter isn't that simple. And yet, wow, I have progressed!  
  
**note: ok, I don't mean that Amiboshi is so absentminded and thickskulled, he's just dumbfounded by the letter and joyous on learning that he has improved that he has forgotten Tomo gave it to him. It could have been from Soi or his bro anyways.  
  
A few days. Soi comes with Suboshi. She gives me a big hug. And says she will meet at the lake afterwards. I can't wait to hear what, so I ask Suboshi to eat while I run after her.  
  
"Ok, psychic boy you tell me why Tomo is so happy these days? He's immune to my teasing and he even looks pleasant when your bro. charges in. When we eat he doesn't keep the paint on. " She lets down her hair and starts combing with her slender fingers. I shrug.  
  
"Come on, there has to be a reason! Maybe it's you!"  
  
Me? I've just helped a little, with the fever anybody could have thought of that-the antidote--- and Tomo is human after all. It pops up.  
  
"Soi, who's Chuin?" She is astounded that she stares for a long while. We compete throwing pebbles into the lake, mine falling short of her throws. I get fedup when she doesn't answer so I irritate her with a high shriek on flute.  
  
"Tomo is Chuin. Don't you know that? His real name." Nani? I feel somewhat drained with relief, perhaps. Soi asks when I start to laugh. Tomo appreciates what I have done. And I can continue to meet my bro without hassle.  
  
I figure the Forgetful leaves really ditched the seishi's unpleasant memories.  
  
*this is my attempt to explain why Amiboshi and Tomo hesitated killing each other when the illusionist was torturing Tamahome. 


End file.
